1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a note paper sheet which can temporarily be adhered to a document or other object, the sheet having a band of low-tack pressure-sensitive adhesive coated on its underside, and more particularly to a dispenser adapted to) supply a user with a note paper sheet of this type in dimensions determined by the user.
2. Status of Prior Art
Available on the market is the well-known POST-IT note paper, sheet produced by 3M, also the maker of Scotch tape and other products which make use of pressure-sensitive adhesives. A POST-IT sheet has a band of low-tack pressure-sensitive adhesive coated on its underside. Hence when a note is written on this sheet, it may then temporarily be adhered to a document or other object.
Thus if a user wishes to attach a brief note to a copy of a U.S. patent uncovered in a search calling attention to the fact that this patent discloses a particular feature of interest, he can do so with a POST-IT sheet which after it has served its purpose can readily be detached from the patent copy without injury thereto.
Had the pressure-sensitive adhesive been of the high-tack type, such as that found in Scotch tape, and a sheet of note paper attached to the copy of the patent by this tape, because of the resultant strong bond, it would be difficult to later remove the tape without tearing the paper of the patent copy.
Though POST-IT sheets are highly useful, they suffer from two practical disadvantages:
(1) POST-IT sheets are provided in pad form, a stack of such sheets all, of the same size, being pasted together at the upper edge of the stack. Since a user of POST-IT sheets all, for different applications require sheets of different dimensions, such as a small size sheet for a brief note, a medium size sheet for a longer note, and large and extra-large size sheets for still longer notes to be written on the sheet, the present practice is to make available to a user POST-IT pads in a range of different sizes.
Thus a typical user of POST-IT's must keep on his desk or elsewhere several POST-IT pads in different sizes and then select for use whatever pad is appropriate to the note to be written and to the document or object to which the note is to be attached. And since some pads of different size are used more often than others, the sheets in the more-frequently used pads are depleted before those on the infrequently used pads. Hence the user must acquire and maintain an inventory of several pads, and this can be a nuisance and also somewhat costly.
(2) In a POST-IT pad, each sheet has on its under-surface adjacent the upper edge of the pad a band of pressure-sensitive adhesive. The reason this band is so placed is that it does not then interfere with the ability of the user to peel the sheet off the pad, as would be the case had the band been placed closer to the free end of the sheet and cause the sheets in the pad to stick together.
But when this sheet whose adhesive band is next to its upper edge is adhered to a document or other object, the remaining portion of the sheet is free to curl. Such curling does not usually take place in a small POST-IT sheet, but is more likely to happen in larger sheets. And when the sheet is curled, its notation is then more difficult to read. Moreover, the curled sheet can easily be brushed off the document to which it is temporarily adhered.